Wicked Witchcraft
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Gold comes home to find his wife Regina immersed in her work. He decides that a distraction is just what she needs. Golden Queen. AU. Fluff.


Author's Note: I place all the blame on the _50 Shades of Grey_ soundtrack for this. While I abhor the book and have no desire to watch the film, the OST is filled with really awesome tunes to write my favorite pairings to. I got a mental image of Gold and Regina dancing around their study to Sinatra, and viola: this ficlet was born. I'm also certain they danced to Ol' Blue Eyes at their wedding, but I haven't chosen a song for that idea yet. At any rate it's in my brainstorms ^_~ Enjoy!

* * *

Wicked Witchcraft

It was never an unusual sight for Aiden Gold to come home to. His wife, Regina, could usually be found in the mansion's study, typically hunched over her computer as she replied to emails or skyped with council members.

Being the Mayor of Storybrooke came with lots of responsibility, and admittedly, Regina's dedicated work-ethic was one of the _many _things that Aiden loved about her.

Still, sometimes he grew concerned that she worked a little _too _hard. It wasn't that he blamed her: all her life she had tried to prove herself to people only to be unfairly criticized. Even _he_ had done it from time to time, back when she was his student in their original world.

Aiden couldn't deny that he still felt guilt for the past, but part of the reason he and Regina had cast the curse that had sent them to Storybrooke was to start fresh: to build a life together without the stigma of being known as the "Evil Queen" and "The Dark One" hanging over their heads.

So far, the arrangement had worked out well for them, though part of that was arguably because now that the most feared beings from the fairytale realm were _married_: people preferred to leave them alone.

This never bothered Aiden. He and Regina liked their solitude, where the only interruptions would be from their children (all six of them, if Henry and Neal were to be included in the ranks).

Luckily, on this particular day, they had the house entirely to themselves, and upon seeing his wife staring, yet again, at her computer screen, a devious plot began to hatch in his mind.

Smirking, he strode purposely into the office, shrugging out of his suit coat as he went.

Regina glanced away from her work briefly to survey her husband as he busied himself with rummaging through their music collection. "What are you doing, dear?"

"You, my love, are in dire need of a break," he flipped a switch on stereo they had put in the room, which opened the CD-Player.

She arched an eyebrow when he placed a disc inside. "And just what will this break entail?"

In answer, he pressed play and the sound of Frank Sinatra's "Witchcraft" began to filter into the room.

She blinked, confusion spreading over her lovely features until Aiden walked over to her, bowed briefly, and extended out his hand. "May I have this dance, my Queen?"

Her heart fluttered in her chest. Even after all their years together, he could manage – with a single gesture, no less – to still cause butterflies to swarm in her stomach.

Wordlessly, she accepted his invitation, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up and into his arms.

Slowly, they began to sway to the music, Regina resting her head right under Aiden's chin, closing her eyes and smiling happily when he began to hum along to the song.

They continued to dance, forgetting about the world around them and focusing solely on each other, a delighted laugh escaping the Mayor when her husband suddenly dipped her dramatically once the orchestra kicked in with the instrumental section.

He pulled her back up, spinning her around so that her back was pressed against his chest, and dipped his head to press a kiss to her shoulder. "It's good to hear you laugh, Gin."

She sighed and tilted her head back, which granted him better access to the slender column of her throat. "Is _that _what this is about?"

He darted a series of kisses along the length of her neck, pausing once he could press his lips against her ear. "I worry that you stress yourself out."

She couldn't help the startled gasp that escaped when he nibbled playfully at her earlobe. "Well …you're just going to have to find a way to help me de-stress, aren't you?" she twisted so that she was facing him, her dark brown eyes glittering with promise and a hint of mischief.

Grinning, Aiden bridged the little space that was left between them and captured Regina's lips with his, initiating a kiss that quickly grew in passion.

She gasped against his mouth, her body arching instinctively when he pressed as close as possible, his desire for her evident as he backed her up against her desk and set to work at removing the three piece suit that she wore.

She retaliated by hooking her fingers around his tie, loosening it until she could undo it and the fine silk slid through her fingers.

He undid the buttons to her vest, dragging the expensive fabric down her arms until she had to pull her hands free, and then it became a frenzy to get out of the rest of their clothes fast enough.

At some point, Aiden's shirt was torn open, and Regina was pretty certain she'd have to replace the zipper on her skirt due to her husband's impatience, but dealing with ruined clothing was soon the furthest thing from her mind once they were both naked and he hoisted her up in his arms, using his magic to envelop them in a cloud of purple smoke in order to continue properly in their bedroom.

* * *

The next thing she knew, they were sinking back on the bed, limbs entwining as hands well-versed with one another's bodies took the time to explore.

Regina head tilted back when his lips strayed from hers and gained purchase on her throat, his talented tongue darting out to sample the moisture that had gathered at her clavicle.

She ran her hands slowly over the lean muscle of his chest, dipping lower to caress over the tone of his abdomen, savoring the low, pleased growl that emerged from her lover in response.

He punctuated his attentions with teasing bites at her sensitive skin, lingering along the areas that he knew were more sensitive, well-aware of how easily he could drive her insane with the barest brush of his fingers or lips.

Unable to take it any longer, Regina flung a leg over his hip, and shifted her weight in order to topple him under her.

She straddled his hips and settled back to admire how alluring an image he made with his copper-colored hair feathering out along the pillows and his amber eyes glinting in way that brought back memories of a time where his skin was dusted with gold.

"Mine," she muttered, ducking her head to rain kisses along his chest.

His fingers tangled into her shoulder-length, raven hair, guiding her along in her task. "Yours."

She smiled against his skin and took advantage of having him entirely at her mercy.

* * *

Eventually, Aiden turned the tides and pinned Regina beneath him again, his fingers lacing with hers as he kissed her lovingly.

She eagerly returned the embrace, arching her hips in an invitation that he wasted no time in taking.

Once they were joined, it was a simple matter of gaining that perfect symmetry, Regina locking her legs around Aiden's waist, her nails digging into the flesh of his back hard enough to draw blood when he shifted and adjusted his angle: and then nothing else existed as they lost themselves to the pleasure they shared.

* * *

Hours later found the couple still impossibly tangled with one another and struggling to regain proper breathing patters after the onslaught of passion finally died down.

Regina sighed happily and cuddled further into her husband's arms, content to lie there and listen to the beat of his heart until the sound lulled her into slumber.

Aiden nuzzled at her forehead and pressed a light kiss to her temple. "Happily distracted now?"

"Absolutely," she chuckled, drawing invisible figures over his chest.

He smiled and began to hum the melody to "Witchcraft" again.

His wife grinned and joined in.

The End


End file.
